Quibble Pants and the Arabian Nights part 5
Miss Bianca/Brenda: Bernard! *Bernard/Joey: Miss Bianca! (he and Miss Bianca hugged each=other) How are you? Are you okay? *Miss Bianca/Brenda: I'm okay. *Jake/Ed: Look! Look! Quackerjack might be coming this way! Any minute, the revenge is seeking on us! *Bernard/Joey: The we have to get going! (Meanwhile..) *Fievel/Jesse: (barged inside) Jenny, in the cemetery, someone was coming back and tried to grab me! I didn't know what to do! *Jenny/Lucy: Upstairs, mister. *Fievel/Jesse: In a drum! Big, toymaker gangster duck! We've gotta call the army! It's for real! *Timmy/Tom: (chuckle tone) Great. Imagination. *Jenny/Lucy: (grabs Fievel's arm, while taking him upstairs to his room) Let's go, right now! *Fievel/Jesse: (sobbing) You've gotta believe me. (Cut to Fievel's bedroom.) *Jennt/Lucy: I don't want any trouble, mister. (pushed Fievel into his room) Let me at least call your mom. Do not try leave this room, do you understand?! (she locks Fievel in his bedroom) *Fievel/Jessie: Hey, what are you doing out there? (Jenny leaves, he struggles to get out, but failed.) Damn! (Meanwhile, our heroes kept running.) *Alice/Angelina: We lost him. *Oliver/Henry: (gasping) Alice! *Alice/Angelina: It's okay, Oliver. Quackerjack is too much stronger than us. *Jenny/Alice: We have to get help! *Dodger/William: Where are Anastasia and Drezilla?! *Lampwick/Sammy: (stammering) They've got stabbed... by Quackerjack! (panting, then calms down) What about Vixey? *Dodger/William: Lord Shen got her. But I think she still alive. *Alice/Angelica: The we have to go back and get her. (Alice, Jenny, Oliver, Dodger, and Lampwick quickly went back to the graveyard, where Vixey lays down, she was still sick.) *Jenny/Alice: Come on, Vixey. We have to get you home, and quickly. *Vixey/Jillian: (coughing) Wh-where are Anastasia and Drezilla? *Oliver/Henry: Their souls have been taken away. *Vixey/Jillian: We have to stop them. (Meanwhile, Fievel was making smoke to burn the house down to get out of his bedroom.) *Jenny/Lucy: Fievel? (she rushed upstairs.) Fievel. (she sees Fievel running pass through her.) Fievel! You've gone too far this time. (Fievel raced to the parents' bedroom while he locks the door so that Jenny won't come in to get him.) Now, open this door. Fievel, you let me in there in this minute. (Fievel ran towards the phone to call 911.) Fievel, if you don't open this door, I am gonna come in there and kill you. *Fievel/Jesse: Is this the Army? *Jenny/Lucy: That does it. I am gonna call your Mom, and you are gonna be grounded for a month. (Timmy raced upstairs towards her.) Well, don't just stand there, do something. *Operator: 911, what's your emergency? *Fievel/Jesse: Hello? It's Fievel Mousekewitz. And me, Jenny McBride, and Timmy Brisby are under attack by the villains. We've been heard funny noises. We don't know what's going on, but Lord Shen wracked into my house, and he tried to kill me. *Mickey/Sherriff: We're on our way, right now. What is your number? *Fievel/Jesse: Nine-Four-Eighteen. (Meanwhile...) *Vixey/Jillian: (still coughing in pain) Ooh, my throat. It's soar. (coughing again) *Alex/Charlie: You are sick, aren't ya? *Vixey/Jillian: We have to stop them...! *Alice/Angelina: Guys, take her back to the house, I'll distract the villains. I'll meet you at the house. (rushed towards the villains) Hey, Lord Shen! Come and get me, you big ol' bone headed silly nincompoop! she giggles) Category:Parodies